Rammstein
- dhe në vazhdim | prejardhja =Kjoto, Japoni | instrumenti = | zhanri = J-Pop | label = Rhythm Zone SMEntertainment | anëtarët = Kumi Koda | siti zyrtarë = Official Site }} Koda Kumi ''' (倖田 來未, '''Kōda Kumi \ Emri i lindjes Kumiko Kouda (神田 來未子, Kōda Kumiko) - lindur në Kumiko Kouda më 13 nëntor 1982) është një këngëtare japoneze. Stili i saj i të kënduarit është J-Pop dhe ajo do të debutonte në Japoni me singëlin e saj të parë Take Back, në vitin 2000. Ajo nuk do të fitonte shumë famë dhe sukses deri sa do të lëshonte singëlin e saj të shtatë Real Emotion ose në japonisht 1000 no Kotoba (e shkruajtur në romanji), një këngë kjo që kishte lidhje me lojën e famshme të Square Enix, Final Fantasy X-2. Në vitin 2005, popullariteti i saj do të rritej akoma më shumë me nxjerrjen e albumit të saj, "Flutura", një album ky që u cilësua si një nga albumet më të mirë të 2005-ës në Japoni. Aq larg sa dihet, më 2006, Oricon do e shpallte atë këngëtaren që kishte shitur më shumë kopje në atë vit. Albume Affection thumb|200px|Albumi Affection #Atomic Energy #Trust Your Love #Go Together #Your Song #Feel Me #Color Of Soul #Best Friend Of Mine #My Dream #So Into You #Till Morning Comes #Come Back #Take Back #Can't Lose #Walk #Take Back (Miksim i Jonathan Peters) #Trust Your Love (Miksim i Hex Hecter) Grow into one thumb|200px|Albumi Grow Into One #Teaser featuring Clench & Blistah #Real Emotion #Boy Frained? #Your only one #One #One night romance #1000 Words}} #S.O.S~sound of silence~ #M・a・z・e #Diffused Reflection #Pearl Moon #Nasty girl #To be one #Love across the ocean #Bonus Track: 1000の言葉 (Versioni i alternuar orkestral) Feel my mind thumb|200px|Albumi Feel my mind #Break it down #Crazy 4 U #Rock Your Body #Rain #Without Your Love #Talk to you #Flower #Get Out The Way #Sweet Love... #Gentle Words #magic #Come With Me #Bonus Track: 夢 with You (Miksim i këngës Groove i R.Yamaki) #Bonus Track: キューティーハニー Secret *''Versioni CD'' #Intro~Get down~ #Cutie Honey #Hot Stuff featuring KM-MARKIT #Selfish #hands #Hearty… #Shake It #Miracle #Trust you #Chase #Love Holic #24 #Let's Party #Believe #Through the sky #Bonus Track: It's a Small World (paraqitet gjithasht Heartsdales) #Bonus Track: Hot Stuff ~確変無想転生remix featuring UZI & KM-MARKIT~ *''Versioni DVD'' #Cutie Honey #Chase #Miracle #Selfish #Shake It #24 #hands (albumi) #Trust you #Hot Stuff (paraqitet gjithashtu KM-MARKIT) Best ~first things~ *''CD1'' #No Tricks #Take Back #Trust Your Love #Color Of Soul #So Into You #Love across the ocean #M·a·z·e #Real Emotion #1000 Words #Come with me #Gentle Words #Crazy 4 U *''CD2'' #Cutie Honey #Chase #Miracle #Selfish #Hands #Hot Stuff në bashkëpunim me KM-MARKIT #Butterfly #Flower #Star #Promise #The meaning of peace - Nga Koda Kumi *''DVD'' #Take Back #Trust Your Love #Color of soul #So Into You #Love across the ocean #M·a·z·e #Real Emotion #Come with Me #Gentle Words]] #Crazy 4 U]] #Cutie Honey #Chase #Kiseki\Mircle #Selfish #Hands ～versioni single～ #Hot Stuff në bashkëpunim me KM-MARKIT #Butterfly #Promise Lidhje të jashtme * Siti zyrtar i Koda Kumit * Siti i adhuruesve për Koda Kumin Category:Këngëtarë japonezë Category:Lindje 1982 ar:كومي كودا bg:Куми Кода de:Kumi Kōda en: Kumi Koda es:Kumi Kōda fr:Kumi Kōda ko:고다 구미 it:Kumi Koda he:קודה קומי ms:Kumi Koda ja:倖田來未 no:Kumi Koda pl:Kumi Kōda pt:Kumi Koda ru:Кода, Куми fi:Kumi Kōda th:คุมิ โคดะ zh:倖田來未